


Field Trips and F*cked Up Corn Mazes

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [8]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, basically pure fluff, dammit, halloween-y antics, i had so much fun writing this, i want to do one of them trick or treating now, rating is for language and because people are dressed up like zombies, this is not helping my hyperfixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: You and Piotr help chaperone a fall field trip for Xavier’s students to a mutant-friendly farm and U-Pick apple orchard –then return with the older students and the rest of the X-Force once the sun goes down for a little horror-styled corn maze fun.Basically no plot. As usual.(Seriously, I want to do one of the X-Force going trick or treating now. Let me know if y'all want to see that happen.)





	Field Trips and F*cked Up Corn Mazes

“Why the fuck do I have to sit in the back? This is my fucking franchise!”

“Wilson, I swear to whichever deity you’re pretending to follow right now that if you don’t shut up, I will shove my fist right up your ass.”

“Oh, can you do it with the metal one-- ow! Why’d you hit me?”

“I fucking warned you, dumbass.”

“Talk shit, get hit,” you agree as you bounce happily in the shotgun seat of the car.

It’s a gorgeous fall afternoon in Upstate New York --golden sunlight, clear blue skies, autumn trees in their full glory, the works. You’re currently in the car tailing a large bus from Xavier’s, on your way to a large farm owned by a family of mutants and mutant supporters.

The day promised nothing but good, wholesome fun. Apple picking, hayrides, pumpkin picking, and countless other activities were on the menu as a rare field trip treat for the students studying at Xavier’s.

The night, however, promised something far more interesting. The youngest students would be sent home with their chaperones, and the older students --and the members of the X-Force--would be treated to a horror-style corn maze, complete with ‘zombies,’ fake corpses, aliens, and actors dressed up as serial killers.

You were beyond excited. Not only did the maze sound like an awesome way to spend the better part of a night, but it also meant that you’d have several opportunities to drag Piotr into shadowy corners for quick make out sessions.

“Language,  _dorogaya moya_ , please,” Piotr says as he directs the car onto an exit ramp. “And Wade, you are sitting in back so you wouldn’t distract me.”

“Me? Be distracting? I’m the least conspicuous person I know!”

“Holy shit,” Nathan, who drew the short straw of ‘not the driver’s girlfriend’ and had to sit with Wade, mutters as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Do you ever shut up?”

“Not really --unless you have something for my mouth to instead of talk.”

You laugh as Nathan punches Wade again.

 

 

* * *

 

Donovan’s Family Farm and Orchard is unbelievably picturesque. Rows of leafy apple trees dominate three whole fields next to a quaint little farm house. A large, two story barn sits behind the house; the sounds of goats bleating and chickens clucking are clearly audible from the gravel parking lot by the road. To the back is the largest cornfield you’ve ever seen, with different signs at the front advertising the various mazes and options on offer. Tucked behind the apple orchard, barely visible save for splashes of orange, is a patch full of pumpkins.

You inhale the crisp, clear fall air as you stretch your back and arms. You can’t help but smile at the prospect of what the next few hours hold, even if it means babysitting a ruthless hoarde of hyperactive mutants. One, you’ve never gotten to do anything like this, so the novelty alone is exciting. Two, you love watching Piotr work with the kids; it does things to your ovaries that you didn’t think were possible.

It’s a win-win scenario, you might say.

Wade tumbles to the ground with a grunt as Nathan shoves him out the back of Piotr’s car. “Gosh, you’re such a gentleman, Summers. Are your blowjobs equally as considerate?”

“Enough, Wade,” Piotr says in the tone that leaves no room for argument. Even though he’s not in defense mode --but he’s wearing his Colossus suit under a jacket, just in case trouble strikes--he’s still intimidating when he wants to be. “Not around the children.”

“Okay, Captain Kill Joy. Fine.”

“Shut up, moron,” Nathan mumbles as he stretches his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

The first order of business is apple picking. The gaggle of giddy mutants are divided off into smaller, more manageable groups, and the groups head out to respective parts of the orchard with baskets in hand.

You’re partnered up with Piotr and five of the younger students. Wade and Nathan are chaperoning a group directly to the left of your picking spot --Wade’s surprisingly PG, much to Piotr’s relief--and you can see Ellie and Yukio managing their own group a few rows down.

“Have you ever done this before, Miss Y/N?” one of the students --a blonde seven year old wearing a bright purple jacket--asks.

“I have not,” You answer as you adjust your grip on the basket. “This is my first time picking apples.”

“How can you not pick apples?” a boy named Timothy asks. “Everyone picks apples.”

“Not everyone’s experiences are same, Timothy,” Piotr speaks up before you have to figure out a good excuse without mentioning anything about your parents. “Please be more considerate.”

“We gotta get the ones at the top,” a girl with thick red hair and gill slits on the sides of her neck says, leaning towards you conspiratorially. “That’s where all the good ones are.”

“Yeah, ‘cept we can’t get up there,” the girl in the purple jacket mumbles. “It’s too high.”

“Hey, Mr. Colossus!” Timothy asks as he darts around the trees. “D’you think you could reach the top of the tree in your armor?”

“I doubt it,” Piotr answers honestly. “The tree would still be much taller than I am.”

“Oh. Maybe we could climb it!”

“No, Timothy.”

“Fine. Hey, maybe Maddie could stretch and reach ‘em!”

The girl in the purple jacket --Maddie--rolls her eyes. “No, I can’t. ‘Fessor Xavier says I won’ be able to stretch that far ‘til I’m bigger. Besides, I can’t pick the apples if I can’t see them.”

“Well, how’re we supposed to get the good apples if we can’t reach the top?” the red haired girl asks, dismayed.

You grin as an idea occurs to you. “I think I might have the answer.”

 

* * *

 

 

You have the students fan out --Maddie, Timothy, and the red-haired girl to your left and the twins from Russia and Piotr to the right--around the tree, setting a basket in front of each group. “Okay, are you guys ready?”

“What’re you gonna do?” Maddie asks with a frown.

You smile back at her. “Watch and see.” You cock your head back to gauge the distance between the ground and the canopy of the tree, then generate an air current under your feet to lift you up off the ground. You can’t help but smirk a little as the students gasp --you’re not a teacher or a caregiver, so they haven’t seen your powers in action yet--and carefully float up to the top of the tree. “Okay,” you shout. “I’m going to start tossing apples down! Be ready to catch them!”

The students laugh and dart back and forth, quickly turning it into a game to see who can catch the most apples.

You try to lob a few at Piotr --he mostly referees, like the responsible teacher he is--and he catches them with ease and a smile in your direction.

The baskets fill quickly with round, rosy apples. You’re just about ready to call it done when the students start complaining; apparently, they’re all tied up and don’t want things to end with an unclear winner. “Alright,” you concede. “I’m going to throw down just five more. No cheating! Mr. Rasputin, can I trust you to moderate?”

“Of course,  _dorogoy_.”

You take your time in picking and throwing down the last five apples, happy to ramp up the tension and anticipation among the students. “You know,” you say as you toss down your third apple. “I’ll admit I’m a little surprised.” You pick your forth apple and lob it at the minuscule mutants. “I always read that apples were really popular with--”

You reach out to grab the final apple and a bright yellow wasp half the length of your pinky finger launches itself at your face, irate at having its mealtime disturbed.

“Wasp!” In your moment of shock and fear, you forget to keep your air current moving and plummet to the ground with a yelp.

Piotr catches you in his arms with a grunt. “Are you alright,  _myshka_?”

“Yeah, I was just startled by--” The wasp tries to dive bomb your face again and you bat it away with a gasp. “That! I was startled by that!”

The students let out shrieks and gasps as the wasp rights itself, darting away to what they deem safe distances in the face of danger.

Before the wasp can charge you again, Wade hops on the scene and grabs the wasp with two fingers. He chuckles, paying no heed as the insect stings him furiously. “Hey! Russell!” Wade holds up the wasp for his friend to see. “How much would you pay me to eat this thing?”

Before anyone can say anything, Nathan snatches the wasp out of Wade’s hand and crushes it in his metal fist. “He’s not paying you anything.  _Idiot_.”

Wade --and several of the younger mutants--deflate for a moment. Then, unstoppable as ever, Wade bounces back to his group, talking some sort of nonsense about apple pie to his gaggle of impressionable youngsters.

“D’you think he really would’ve done it?” Timothy asks in a hushed, awed voice.

“Knowing Wade?” Piotr mumbles with no small amount of exasperation. “Probably.”

“Wait!” the red haired girl squeals as Piotr tries to pick up one of the baskets and head back to the farmhouse. “We haven’t broken the tie yet!”

Piotr blinks, then sets the basket down and plucks and apple off one of the lower branches. “On three.  _Odin, dva, tri_!”

He tosses the apple in the air --and the fruit is immediately scooped up by one of the Russian twins by way of a telekinetic burst.

“Not fair!” Timothy pouts. “She used her powers! That’s cheating!”

“Is fair!” the twin in question shouts back. “Maddie use powers during whole time!”

“You have been using your powers during game,” Piotr says, unerringly fair. “Point goes to Sasha and Katya.”

The Russian twins cheer and high five each other, then lift the basket with their telekinetic powers and start trailing after Wade and Nathan’s group.

Maddie, the red-haired girl, and Timothy pick up their basket and follow after them, leaving you and Piotr to bring up the rear.

You smile as you interlock your fingers with his. “Thanks for catching me, babe. I wasn’t expecting that wasp to try and attack me.”

“You’re welcome,  _lyublyu_. Are you enjoying day so far?”

“Yeah. I wasn’t expecting it to be this fun.” The conversation pauses when he has to correct one of the students, and you look away from your boyfriend just in time to see something that ought to be considered an eighth wonder of the world.

Nathan and Wade are holding hands as they usher their little clan of mutants out of the orchard.

You elbow Piotr in the side and point surreptitiously at the two men when he’s done talking to the students. “Look at that!”

His eyebrows raise as he takes in the sight. “It would seem today is full of surprises.”

You can’t help but grin as you watch the two men walk together. “No kidding.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once the apples are paid for and stowed safely on the bus, everyone piles onto varying trailers for a hayride-slash-tour around the farm.

Wade makes a show of trying to stand up and flail around when the trailer starts moving --despite Piotr’s repeated warning to sit down--until Nathan yanks him down into his lap and wraps his arms around the merc’s waist to hold him in place.

You can’t help but notice Wade’s immensely pleased smile, and make a note to rib him about it later.

Once the hayride’s done, half the students break off to check out the barn while the other half wander off to the pumpkin patch.

You follow Piotr to the barn, strolling hand in hand with him while he tells you stories about his childhood in Russia.

Eventually, the field trip comes to a close. You watch as the teachers shepherd the bouncing, exhilarated class of kids onto the bus --no small feet, considering they’re all pretty hyped up on caramels and candy corn.

“There is diner in nearby town,” Piotr says as he walks to where you’re standing. “We will head there for dinner while bus takes students back to mansion. Once sun sets, we will come back and break into groups of four to do maze.”

“I heard about that. You and I are teaming up with Cable and Wade.”

Piotr frowns. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Duh. Wade and I have an agreement to mutually turn a blind eye when either one of us sneaks off to make out with our respective boyfriends.”

Piotr blinks, then lets out an incredulous laugh. “Really,  _myshka_? Really?” He laughs again as he pinches the bridge of his nose --he’s gotten used to your antics by now, and he’s learned through experience that it’s easier to laugh at your shenanigans rather than try to make rational sense of them.

“Yes, really. And don’t sound so surprised about it. Kissing you is one of my top three past times; why wouldn’t I make it a priority to figure out how to do it in any given scenario?”

He laughs again, shakes his head, and holds out his hand to you. “Come on,  _dorogoy_. Let’s grab Cable and Wade and go get dinner.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sun has long since set when you make it back to the farm. Without the warming glow of the fall sun on your back, you’re borderline freezing. Your exhales wisp into the air in silvery puffs, and you rub your hands together to try to heat up your numb fingers.

You’re standing in front of one of three mazes with Piotr, Nathan, and Wade, reading a packet of instructions held by Piotr.

“Maze Two: Zombie Apocalypse Challenge. Maze is infested with zombies, who were transformed by an unknown pathogen accidentally released by government,” Piotr reads.

“Man, can’t trust those fuckers for anything,” Wade says, far too cheery about the prospect of wandering around a cornfield in near total darkness and the cold of night.

“It is team’s job to find three bottles of potential anti-virus solutions, along with hints that well help them discern which bottle is correct choice. Clues will come in the form of cue cards, audio logs, and report excerpts left by scientists.”

“What, they couldn’t hire a cleaning crew?”

“I hear the post-apocalyptic rates are really gouged,” You say in response to your best friend’s quip.

Wade kisses his teeth and shakes his head. “Darn shame.”

“The team will be given ten minute head start before zombies are released,” Piotr continues, used to ignoring yours and Wade’s bullshit by now. “Once released, zombies will track players by way of flashlights, sounds of conversation and audio cues, and any triggered traps along the way; zombies will groan when they get close to players to alert their presence.”

“Hang on a second,” Nathan growls. “We need to go into stealth mode, and we decided to let the world’s chattiest dildo and his sidekick join us?”

“Excuse you,” You interject. “I am no one’s sidekick.”

“Once the team has collected all clues and three bottles, they need to head to water tower to distribute the anti-viral solution. Success is denoted by flashing green light, failure by red,” Piotr finishes.

Nathan jabs his finger against Wade’s chest. “If you fuck this up for us, I’m going to feed you your balls.”

“Geez, it’s just a game, Terminator. Do they not have those in your century?”

“So, we need to use the flashlights as little as possible once the zombies are released and find as much as we can in the first ten minutes,” You surmise. “Does it make sense to split up so we can cover more ground?”

“It would, except we only have one map,” Wade says.

“Let me see it.” You take a good two minutes to study the map carefully, memorizing the maze layout in its entirety, then hand the piece of paper back to Wade. “Got it.”

“You sure?” Nathan asks as he yanks the map out of Wade’s hands to study it for himself.

“I can navigate by the fucking stars; I think I can memorize a map just fine. Piotr and I will hit Lab One, on the left. You two hit Lab Three, to the right. We’ll meet at Lab Two, in the middle of the maze.”

Everyone nods just as the workers blow an air horn --a signal that the ten minute head start has started.

You grab Piotr’s hand and head into the maze, darting to the left with a smile on your face.

 

* * *

 

 

“How’s the timer?” You ask, voice hushed as you rifle through a desk that functions as “Lab One.”

“Seven minutes left,” Piotr whispers back as he searches through the drawers. “I found the bottle.”

“Awesome. I found the first set of clues. Let’s head towards the second lab site.”

“Should we try to read through cards first? That way we have less information to process before we meet up with Wade and Cable?”

You consider, but ultimately shake your head. “I don’t think so. I think we need to meet with them so we can put everything together.”

He nods and stands, brushing the dirt off his knees. “Lead the way,  _myshka_.”

You take his hand and head off in the direction of the second lab.

 

* * *

 

 

About halfway through making your way to the second lab, you find the first trap.

You jerk to an abrupt stop --causing Piotr to bump into you--and grimace as you eye the obstacle in your path. “Shit.”

It’s nothing complicated; three stretches of wire, spaced evenly apart, are tied taught to two poles hidden among the rows of corn. It’s nothing dangerous, nor is it impossible to get around, but it’s just inconvenient enough to make the challenge of avoiding the zombies that much more difficult.

“And here I was hoping they were kidding about the traps.”

“That’s not all,” Piotr says, aiming his flashlight at the poles hidden among the corn.

With the help of his flashlight, it’s easy to see that each wire is tugged to a klaxon alarm; enough tugging or jostling on the wire would easily set off the alarm, making it painfully obvious where the players are.

You grimace. You wouldn’t have too bad of a struggle stepping through the wires without triggering the alarm system.

Your burly, six foot and considerable change boyfriend, on the other hand...

“This is going to be harder than I thought,” You mumble. “Can you even make it through there?”

He shrugs. “May as well test now, while we have time.”

It takes some work, but he just barely eeks through. “Well, now we know I fit.”

“Yeah, but I doubt we’ll have that much time when the zombies are after us.”

“One thing at time,  _lyublyu_. Let’s find Wade and Cable first.”

 

* * *

 

 

You find your best friend and his maybe, maybe not boyfriend at the second lab location, tearing through the desk and arguing with each other.

“Look, it’s not like anything could happen to me if I did drink ‘em. Nothing permanent, anyway.”

“No. Stop asking.”

Wade grins when he sees you and Piotr approach. “There you two are. That was faster than I expected; I thought Russia’s Greatest Love Machine would last longer.”

“Enough, Wade,” Piotr mumbles with the resignation of someone who’s been subjected to about fifty too many of Wade’s awful innuendos.

“We might have a problem. The way we came from is booby-trapped; it’s rigged with wires and noise makers.”

Nathan nods as he flips through a stack of note cards. “The way we came in is rigged too --pressure pad on the ground hooked up to lights.”

“We’ve got three minutes until the undead are unleashed upon us,” Wade says. “There’s no way we’re getting through all these hints in that amount of time. We need to make a strategy.”

“Match the clues that were meant to go together while we talk,” Nathan says as he starts spreading cue cards and research paper excerpts across the desk. “We need to maximize our time.”

“I think we should stay split up,” Piotr says as he stacks two matching cue cards together. “If actors track noise, it will be easier to find us all together.”

“Good thinking. Did you guys find any of the audio logs?” Nathan asks.

You shake your head. “No. I’m willing to bet they’re posted throughout the maze --probably held in place so we can’t take them with us.”

“My thoughts exactly.” He pulls the map out of his pocket and points to six dead ends on the furthest reaches of the maze. “How much you wanna bet they’re all on the dead ends?”

“I’ll do you one better and say that they’re probably all booby-trapped.”

“Right. We stay split up. One team gets the three on the west end. The other gets the three on the east end,” Wade decides. “We’ll meet at the water tower once we have everything.”

“Take pictures of the clues,” Nathan adds. “We don’t want to be texting each other if one of the audio clues correlates to something in the other team’s pockets.”

You and Wade whip out your phones, quickly taking photos of all the clues before pocketing them once more. “Alright. Piotr and I will go the way you guys came since we’ll both be able to jump the pressure pad. You two go the way we came in so I don’t have to squish my boyfriend around the sound trap.”

Wade nods just as the siren signalling the release of the zombies goes off. “Remember, lights off as much as possible. And don’t run if you don’t have to!”

You nod and take Piotr’s hand, quickly abandoning the second lab.

 

* * *

 

 

You creep through the maze, straining your ears for any signs of oncoming zombies.

You’ve opted to keep your flashlights off as much as possible to avoid cuing the zombie-slash-actors to your location. It’s impossibly dark, even with the stars and full moon glowing down on the field, and the only thing keeping you from getting hopelessly, stupidly lost is your amazing memory and sense of direction.

You’re doing a great job at being quiet --suck it, Nathan!--but Piotr is surprisingly stealthy. If it weren’t for the massive, warm hand wrapped around yours, you wouldn’t know he was walking behind you.

You stop at an intersection, run the map briefly through your mind, and tug him to the right. Sure enough, the dead end comes into view, and you briefly flick your flashlight on to take stock of the situation.

There’s a tape recorder attached to the post at the end of the path. Between you and the clue is a very rusty looking gate.

“That’s going to make lot of noise,” Piotr whispers as you turn off the flashlight.

“No kidding.” You stuff your flashlight in one of your jacket pockets. “Alright, here’s my idea: you toss me over, and I’ll go record the clue. If you hear any zombies, open the gate and shut us in.”

“But we will be stuck if I do.”

“I’ll just text Wade for a distraction. He loves doing those.”

Even without a light to see his face, you know he’s frowning. “Are you sure you want me to... throw you?”

“I’ll make the landing just fine, big guy.”

Without a better suggestion to counter you with, he sighs and picks you up, tossing you over the gate with little more than a grunt.

You clear the obstruction with a grin --and land smack on a pressure pad.

Floodlights go off, searing your retinas.

“Shit! Ass!” You scramble off the pressure pad and flail blindly for the post with the audio hint on it as the flood lights flick off.

Piotr swears behind you. “I can hear them.”

“Wait for as long as you can,” you hiss as you press play.

The recording’s deafeningly loud --the voice actor is screaming at the top of their lung and explosions pepper the background.

You grit your teeth and quickly transcribe the recording on your phone before shutting the stupid thing off.

“ _Blyad_.” The gate hinges shriek as Piotr pushes the gate open, and he shoves it shut and latches just as the zombies start crowding down the pathway. “We’re trapped.”

You pull your phone out of your pocket and text Wade. 

_You: We’re stuck. Dead end one. Need distraction. Big one_.

**Bro: On our way.**

You and Piotr walk backwards to the end of the path, trying to put as much distance between yourself and the zombie-actors.

Less than two minutes later you can hear the pounding of feet on the pathway, and then Wade and Nathan burst past you. Wade’s screaming gleeful bloody murder, and Nathan’s got his flashlight on for good measure.

It works. The zombies turn around and shuffle off to pursue their new targets.

You use your powers to lift you and Piotr over the pressure pad and gate combo, and the two of you slip out of the dead end and head towards the next clue location.

 

* * *

 

 

The four of you manage to collect the last six clues in forty-five minutes, trading between finding clues and acting as distractions for each other. It works well, but the zombies grow “smarter” and start walking quicker as the time stretches on, making your escapes narrower and narrower.

You and Piotr are sprinting towards the water tower, trying to stay ahead of a considerable group of zombies. 

“Come on!” You shout. “We have to get there when Nate and Wade do, or we’ll be shut out!” You skid to the left and barrel down the walkway, water tower in sight.

Nathan and Wade are waiting by the gate in front of the water tower for you two. “Hurry your asses up!” Wade snaps. “Before we’re devoured!”

You and Piotr zip past the gate just in time for Nathan to smack it shut in the face of an unfortunate actor.

“We have three minutes before they can break through gate,” Piotr pants. “We should start going through clues.”

“Yeah, except for one fucking detail.” Wade points his flashlight up to the top of a three story watch tower. “We have to get up there to finish the challenge.”

You groan. “That’s it. I’ll just take the clues and fly up.”

“No cheating,  _dorogaya moya_.”

“Dammit,” You mutter as you run for the stairs. “Why did I have to date the rules monger?”

The four of you are fairly winded by the time your reach the top of the water tower. You all collapse in various states of over-exertion, leaning against the railings of the top platform --or, in Wade’s case, drop straight to the wooden flooring.

“Okay,” You wheeze as you fumble with the note cards in your pocket and your phone. “Let’s figure this out.”

“We’re running out of time,” Nathan grunts as he compares clues with you.

“Correction: we are out of time,” Piotr gasps as the gate breaks open.

“Ah, fuck it.” Wade moves his finger over the buttons that denote each potential bottle of anti-viral serum on the control panel at the front of the platform. “Eenie, meenie, mine-y, this one!” He smacks the button for the green bottle.

A red light goes off, and the four of you groan.

“Dammit, Wade!” You shout. “If you’d given us thirty more seconds, we could’ve gotten it!”

“Well, sorry for wanting faster results! Some of us don’t relish the idea of being infected by zombies!”

“You wouldn’t be infected, fuckwit,” Nathan growls. “Even if they were real, you have a healing factor, remember?”

When you reach the bottom of the stairs, the zombie-actors have stopped chasing you and are laughing and applauding.

“Nice work,” one who’s eye is painted to look scabbed over. “You guys were an interesting challenge for us. People usually don’t even make it halfway through this maze.”

“Well, we are a team of super heroes,” Wade says, clearly pleased with your near victory.

“Yeah, who can’t beat a fake challenge because one of the team members can’t not press a button like a five year old,” Nathan grumbles as he smacks Wade on the shoulder.

“Oh, bite me.”

“Already have, shit for brains.”

You slump against your boyfriend, smiling as you watch Wade and Nathan interact. “My legs hurt. I never want to do so much running at once again.”

“Do you want me to carry you out?”

“Be warned: once you pick me up, I won’t let you put me down until I’m in the car.”

Piotr chuckles and kneels down so he can carry you on his back. “Come on,  _myshka_. Before Wade and Cable leave us behind.”

 

* * *

 

 

The other groups are waiting for you by the cars when you exit the maze.

“How’d you do?” Neena calls.

Wade shrugs. “Eh, we doomed the world. How’d you do?”

“We caught a serial killer,” Ellie says.

“I think our group got probed by aliens,” Russell adds with a frown. “The ending wasn’t clear.”

“We should do this next year,” You murmur in Piotr’s ear from your perch on his back as he carries you to the car. “This was a lot of fun.”

He hitches you a little higher, repositioning his arms under the crooks of your knees. “ _Da_. This was good for all of us.”

“Did you have fun? I know you aren’t really the ‘shock and horror’ type.”

“I did --though, I think that has more to do with you than anything else.”

You smile, then yawn and press your face against his shoulder. “Take me home, Pete.”

“As you insist,  _myshka_.”

 


End file.
